


Someone To Lose  (Larry)

by LateNightTales



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Panties, M/M, Older Harry, Rebel Louis, Slight Crossdressing, The Oranges Au, Top Harry, Top Liam, Twink Louis, Twink!Louis, Younger Louis, larry - Freeform, not on louis tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightTales/pseuds/LateNightTales
Summary: Precious is your first name.Louis Tomlinson was always a quite rebellious teenager, growing up with his best friend across the street brought the two families together. But now that he's traveled, get's heartbroken and sick of his life, at the age of 24 he comes home for Thanksgiving.Based on the movie The Oranges.Or the one where Louis starts a relationship with his ex-best friend's dad, Mr. Styles.Top!Harry Older!HarryI also have a Ziam version if you want to check it out.





	1. Someone To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Ziam version if you want to check it out.
> 
> You can also check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/DancingHellcat505

Let's try to sort this out a few years before what happened... happened. Try to get this settled.

Louis Tomlinson had always been adventurous, challenging and pretty. So getting into trouble with him was always included. But also there was something about his pretty face and bambi eyes that made you do whatever he wanted.

While growing up, he had his best friend living just across the street, Niall, and occasionally his brother Ethan would join them, but seeing as he was older and in Louis' eyes, equally boring as his own mother's reading club, he sticked to only hang out with the blond and younger brother.

They had practically been friends from ages 0 to 15. But Niall was always just better at watching french chick flicks every Friday night and Louis wanted adventure.

That's when he met Zayn Malik, and started getting invited to senior's parties. Both of then got along so well. Louis got the brilliant idea to pierce their belly buttons together, and Louis found a bit more of his own style as he admired the way Zayn would always be wearing crop tops and skin tight clothes.

To say Louis' mother wasn't pleased was something. She adored her son with all her heart, and when Louis started dating some senior guy, she desperately seeked for help with her long term friend Margaret Styles. Weekly dinners together turned into lunch, so they would spend a bit more time together, trying to push both Ethan and Louis. But after a few weekends, Zayn stared coming along and Tricia's relationship with his son turned a bit explosive.

"I don't wanna be here, at least let me bring a friend."

"You have a friend, you and Niall have been best friends since forever. God, Louis."

"You don't get it mom, and he stopped getting it too. I know it's only because you don't like Zayn." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Mark, would it kill you to say something?"

Louis looked at his dad. Mark only opened his eyes and looked in back and forth between his wife and son. Jay sighed and continued

"Zayn is no good influence on you."

Louis only crossed his arms and looked up to his mother.

"Then who is? Niall?" Louis mumbled, al ready a bit tired from this conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry but Niall doesn't sneak in alcohol to this house." Jay said as she tried to make eye contact with Louis.

"Mom! you know about that?!" Louis said surprised.

"Yeah, mister, besides, he left his cheer bag the other day and I unpacked it thinking it was yours. God knows whats is wrong with that kid I saw what poor excuse he wears as underwear."

"Oh my God mom, I can't continue to carry on with this conversation." Louis said in disbelief.

"We're not done here." Jay gave him a stern look.

"Yes we are!" Louis stood up and left the kitchen. Jay followed him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh honey, don't forget to try the leggings I bought you! They're cool and in fashion!" Jay rushed and winked at his son.

Louis laughed at his mom's support and her constant tries to be connected with him, and then walked out of the kitchen shaking his head.

-

On the other side, Niall had quite a few great times. He signed up for photography classes and enjoyed his daily walk with his dog.

He could still hear Louis' laugh in his bedroom, like the first time his best friend brought a tiny weed cigarette and tried to get him to smoke too. As Louis took a drag, he used to talk about leaving New Jersey, and traveling the world.

"Like, it would be awesome. I will never get married, ad I'll just travel. I'll become a famous chef or something, like the ones that are so good they have their own shows. And I would travel all over the world with that and my food. You'll come, right?" Louis talked about it so excited, but Niall wasn't sure if that was his plan, so he just nodded.

After that summer Louis never went back to his bedroom. Louis used to like it because it seemed bigger than his, across the street. Maybe if the blue eyed boy cleaned his room and picked up all the clothes lying on the floor, he'd noticed both bedrooms were practically the same size.

Even if both of their parents remained friends, they broke apart.

Niall's father worked as the CEO of and advertising company, mostly for liquor ads. Big company in the city.

As Louis' father was a quite successful sales manager and occasional financial advisor. Also a major technology admirer and enthusiast. While his mother, Jay owned her own art gallery. Every suburb needs one, gives the town a quaint aura.

So after a few fights, becoming much more common between son and mother as the senior year was coming to an end and just when Louis was to be enrolled in a very expensive and prestigious college in Europe, he decided that was going to travel the world.

Mama bear Tomlinson didn't put on much resistance. Her only child and the adoration of her eyes, even if he always meant trouble was quite spoiled. So... why not (?!)

So Louis went here and there, sending pictures and the biggest smiles both of his parents had ever seen.

But now it had been five years since the adventure started. How much could things have changed?

Niall graduated college with honors and Ethan was now working for the Federal Trade Commission, talk about successful.

But the Styles' marriage is breaking little by little.

And now Harry – Mr. Styles, has been sleeping a few times a week at the pool house, or rather, man cave as he likes to call it.

And suddenly Louis comes back to the mess.

Was Mr. Styles always so attractive?


	2. Come Of Age.

 

 

It was easy for Niall to think everything was fine. That it was okay when Louis changed and made new friends, but but was easier to stop thinking about him since he had been gone for years now.

The older of the Styles' kids had also been gone, after getting an amazing job at the Federal Trade Commission.

So now that Louis was gone and Ethan was gone. Now that he was temporarily staying again with his folks after graduating college.

That left him having dinner on the weekends with the fun foursome of adults.

"So Niall, I was thinking maybe if you'd like to come to the gallery and, you now that we've talked about this." Niall stared at Jay Tomlinson with his mouth in an awkward sided smile as he picked the salad with his fork.

"Well, I'm still at the coffee shop. But thank you so much Mrs. Tomlinson." Niall said smoothly.

"Don't worry hun, it's okay." Jay reassured as his mother placed a few more vegetables on his plate. He looked up and saw both of his parents now sharing an awkward closeness, had they been fighting again?

"Oh Niall, before I forget. I got a package today, just one other thing for work. And can you believe that the instructions were written in French?" Mark raises his eyebrows and nods at the boy.

Soon the awkwardness fades, as they started joking and he notices both of his parents sharing laughs along with the Styles marriage.

"Mark? we need to call Louis. We said 9:30" Tricia points at her wrist watch.

"Oh yeah." Mark Tomlinson excused himself and went to retrieve his new technological item, then walks back and quickly setting it up.

"So how's Louis?" Harry asks.

"Well, we haven't talked much, and we think he's sort of settling. Last time we visited he was doing great." Jay spoke fondly of her rebel boy. God, she knew exactly how much trouble Louis meant sometimes, but she also seemed a tiny bit worried of what she might hear in a few minutes when he talked to them.

Across the table Margaret gives her a reassuring smiled and proceeds to drink her whole glass of wine.

\----

Louis settled for a little bit, all the way to California. A few community college classes. A job waitressing. A boyfriend, the type he's always liked. Older and with bad boy vibe.

Ezra called himself a photographer and also a professional musician. You could sort of blame Louis a little on that one, when they met Louis told him he was into musicians, better yet, guitar players.

A department in well situated area was the last of their worried, the money Louis received from his parents helps with the rent. It was something he got after announcing to his parents about the community college, they both felt a bit relieved that their son was doing something.

And then Ezra asked Louis to marry him.

And he had said yes.

Now, Saturday evening, Louis came back to the apartment from work to find a big surprise.

\---

Niall watched Mr. Tomlinson move here and press there.

"This will connect to my phone wirelessly. And you'll see how I won't even have to take my cellphone out of my pocket."

Harry made some sort of joke that had everyone laughing. Niall was surprised that his own father and Mr. Tomlinson were still best friends after so long. It made him wonder what would his life be like, if it would be much different, if he and Louis still remained best friends.

After a few loud rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Louis! Baby happy birthday I miss you so much sweetie." Louis yelled to the speaker.

"Erm.. Ezra, I think Louis' fucking parents are on the phone."

Niall laughed and Margaret gave her son a deadly glare.

"Mom!" Louis answered happily.

"Hi honey." Jay was so glad to hear hey baby's voice.

"We can't hear you Louis." Mark spoke.

Louis got a bit distracted as his boyfriend grabbed him by the waist and sat him on his lap.

"Yeah, I know. Ezra threw me a surprise party." Louis yelled trough the music and then giggled as he felt his boyfriend kiss his neck. "It's so great, he's so great. Did you got the pictures I sent?" Louis struggled his last words as he tried to stand up, and finally accomplishing.

"Yes we did! Killer quality on the camera I sent you huh?" Mark was the most excited about those pictures.

"Oh honey you looked so adorable. So cool as you say." Jay commented.

"Sure mom. And yeah, thank you dad, cool camera." Louis replied.

"What day are you flying for Thanksgiving hun?"

"Mother, can't hear you. Am – am I on speaker?"

"What day are you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Mark asked louder.

"Oh... um. Thanksgiving... I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. You know classes, uh, um things. Basically. So I don't think I'll make it. Ezra is having this photography show, I'm the muse. Yeah, things."

"But we haven't seen you in two years since we visited." Jay said painfully.

"Please take me off speaker." Louis requested as he walked towards his bedroom to have less noise.

"I can't son, it's quite the complex system–"

"Okay." Louis sighed. "Ezra and I are getting married."

Jay froze. Margaret opened her mouth in surprise and Harry raised his eyebrows looking down at his plate.

"He proposed. And it was so sweet mom!" Louis continued.

"I don't... honey I don't understand." Jay said after a short pause.

"He is in love with me and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? What's there to understand?" Louis said defensively.

Mark pressed his lips together and shook his head. The Tomlinson son took the silence as an obvious answer.

"You were already my mom at my age!"

"You have your life ahead. You've made some questioning life decisions in your life, don't add this to the list. Ezra who? Some futureless punk that won't make you any good?"

"Listen to yourself mom! Thought you supported me." Louis groaned.

"Just... just uh. Don't come to the wedding." Louis said lastly before hanging up.

"Uh." Harry said and then laughed quietly, causing Margaret to shoot him her famous death glare. Harry only looked down, avoiding his wife's eyes.

"More pasta anyone?" Harry offered.

"Well, you should have more." Margaret told her husband, meaning that she didn't wanted him to make any comment, Jay was clearly affected and no one needed his silly and unfortunate jokes.

Harry  just pressed his lips together and pinched his noise, clearly annoyed.

\-------

It was late late at night, Louis was dizzy and tired.

"Babe?" He called.

"Babe?"

The flat apartment wasn't very big, so where could Ezra be?

"Help me kick everyone out. I'm so tired."

"Babe?" He stopped to the last room he hadn't checked yet. Ezra's dark room.

"Yeah, just... just a sec." A bang was heard.

A second later the door opened and a blond girl walked out with her head down and brushed past him, obviously embarrassed. Taking a peak, Ezra was standing there with his face in his hands and shirtless.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

And soon, Louis' eyes were full of tears.

\----

The next day, Sunday.

The two women sat at the Styles' dinning room, cups of tea in front of them.

"Have you tried to call him yet? It's only been a night." Margaret reassured.

"Yeah, I hope my poor kid comes to his senses or I'm gonna have to go over there and shake him up." Jay shook her head and rubbed her temple.

"And the couples counselor?" Jay asked.

"Mmm. I don't know. I'd like to say we're going somewhere, but it's confusing."

Outside the two old friends stood setting the grill outside and then grabbing both a beer from the garage.

As they made their way towards the pool house and talked about last night's call Mark stopped in his tracks seeing how modern and renovated the pool house looked.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself. Louis is a good kid. He's an adult now– what?" Harry turned to his friend.

"Looks very nice. Great TV, and you've unpacked all your old guitars." Mark walked around and sat on next to the piano.

"Great." Mark complimented. "I thought when you went back to playing with you old band you meant only the small keyboard. Like, to not have a mess of instruments around. But man, you're really out there."

"Yeah, um, I drive 40 minutes to the city two Thursdays a month and the old band comes here sometimes to practice when Margaret leaves to the choir thing... and well, I'm there."

"Two Thursdays a month, huh? Since when and why am I only hearing this now?" Mark questioned.

"It's still jazz and blues, pal. And you've always been a KC and the Sunshine band kind of person."

"Hey, 'I'm you boogie man' is still a great tune."

Harry snorted a laugh and sipped his beer.

"But um, Louis left me a few cd's and I'm the cool dad. So you can find me listening to some sort of thing. You know." Mark laughed. "And by the way, nice new mini fridge. You listened to me"

"Yeah, I listen to you. I always do." Harry agrees and opens it, taking out some fancy looking bottles.

"I take it it's from work?"

"You're looking at the man who landed the American contract for these little fancy things. It's huge in Europe, and now I'm working on it here." Harry told his friend about the drink.

"So, um." Mark starts once they put on the game. "What's up with the sheets? You spending some extra time here?"

"Just uh, couple of nights a week. Comes with the extra practice." Harry shrugs.

...

One the other side of the road, still at home. Niall went back to his room with a big bowl of popcorn and was about to take a sit to continue with his french chick flick when he heard a car leaving.

Peaking out the window he dropped the bowl.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

Standing outside with a big bag, was the past birthday boy, Louis Tomlinson.

Sighing after five minutes of waiting he looks around and of course, that's where they have to be. Louis crosses the street and rings the doorbell.

A tall and handsome Mr. Harry Styles opens up with a mouthful of chips.

"Louis? Wow!" He greets him happily. And the younger one smiles at the familiar face. He had always gotten along very well with Harry.

"Harry. Hi." Louis hugs him.

And Harry notices how tan and pretty he looks. California looks good on Louis.

"It's been so long. Thought you weren't coming back for Thanksgiving." Harry comments as he steps a side to let Louis in.

"Yeah well.. uh." Louis looks down sadly and Harry notices that he took off his nose ring. "Are my parents here? I'm locked out." Louis asks instead.

"In the back. Last day of barbecue season." Harry laughs a little and Louis grins.

They are both quiet for a few seconds, just making eye contact and smiling.

"Harry, Maggie would like for you to... uh." Jay stands next to Harry.

"My baby!" She yells and pulls Louis for a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As I say I changed some things, and added other to make it more natural. Also remember I have a Ziam version of this fic on going simultaneously.


End file.
